1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a booster compressor system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mines require compressed air at a pressure of typically 250 or 350 psi. Many mine air supply lines deliver pressure at between 80 and 100 psi. Accordingly, in order to utilize the air from the air supply line, a booster compressor is employed in order to boost line pressure to the desired discharge pressure.
Many booster compressors operate on a pressure switch basis where, when desired discharge pressure is achieved, the inlet air is cut off and remains cut off until the discharge pressure drops to a predetermined level. A drawback with such a system is that it results in significant swings in discharge air pressure, as well as in inlet air pressure.
This invention seeks to overcome drawbacks of prior booster compressors.